Metal Fight Siskamling
by MartialArtMaster20
Summary: Bagaimana jika Blader Legenda menjadi petugas siskamling? Now welcoming Anonymous Users, not accepting any flames. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Siskamling 1

** Kupersembahkan fanfic keduaku, Metal Fight Siskamling. Dan ini sebenarnya cerita re-make untuk cerita Petugas Siskamling Legendaris di akun pertamaku, MysteryUnlocker45. Cerita itu jadi kacau dan berantakan setelah ada flame dari seorang anonymous user. Jadinya aku tidak memperbolehkan anonymous user review di sini. SEKALI LAGI, INI BUKAN CERITA PLAGIAT! INI HANYALAH RE-MAKE DARI CERITAKU DI AKUN PERTAMA! Ini cerita originalku, lho. Jangan ada yang berani bilang ini plagiat!**

**Title: Metal Fight Siskamling**

**Disclaimer: Takafumi Adachi (This story is mine)**

**Genre: Comedy (Humor) Drama**

**Author: MartialArtMaster20**

**Information: Remake untuk cerita Petugas Siskamling Legendaris di akun pertama**

**Reviews allowed: Only authors can review! Anonymous Users NOT allowed. Flames also, literally not allowed!**

**Type: Multichapter**

Di suatu malam yang cerah, Blader-Blader Legendaris sudah menyelamatkan dunia, jadi mereka sekarang sedang mencari pekerjaan baru. Tapi, ¾ dari Blader Legendaris yang pengetahuannya cuma dewa-dewi kuno itu tidak cocok dengan pekerjaan modern, jadinya mereka nggak cocok. Sehingga suatu hari di kampung Beyblade, Bandung, King dapat informasi tentang pekerjaan.

"Aku dapat pekerjaan bagus, nih!" kata King.

"Apa? Apa?" tanya Aguma.

"Penjaga kampong di pos ronda, atau tepatnya… PETUGAS SISKAMLING!" seru King.

"Petugas siskamling?! Pekerjaan nggak jelas, ah!" kata Dunamis yang langsung digampar Chris.

"Wah, seru nih! Mau, mau!" kata Titi yang langsung nari-nari nggak jelas.

"Oke, aku mau juga ah! Kan jadi petugas siskamling itu seru!" kata Kenta.

"Sip! Kita daftar sekarang juga, termasuk yang nggak mau!" kata King.

"Woi, woi!" cegah Kyoya, Dunamis dan Aguma yang termasuk 'nggak mau'. Tapi King sudah ngacir ke kantor RW duluan. Mereka akhirnya kejar-kejaran sama King, tapi acap sekali mereka terjatuh.

"Hahahahahaha!" Ginga dan yang lainnya ngakak sendiri.

Dan dua hari kemudian… setelah kejadian pekerjaan baru itu, mereka resmi jadi penjaga kampung Beyblade.

"Akhirnya kita dapet pekerjaan baru juga, oey… King, kapan pertama kali kita ngeronda?" tanya Ginga.

"Mmmm… Ini tulisannya apa, ya?" tanya King. Yang lainnya cengo, kemudian ada yang _sweatdrop_, _jawdrop_, _facepalm_.

"Emangnya kamu nggak bisa baca, Prajurit Mars dodol?! Ini kan kita mulai kerja 23 Desember!" Dunamis menjawab dengan kesal.

"Haaaaa? Berarti besok, dong!" kata semuanya kaget.

"Iya, besok. Berarti siap-siap ya!" kata King.

Semuanya cuma mengangguk pasrah. Yang pada nggak terima jadi petugas siskamling _facepalm_.

Malamnya, 23 Desember dini hari…

Mereka terbagi jadi 2 pos. Yang tidak hadir saat itu adalah Kyoya. Dia ogah, soalnya masa dia jadi petugas siskamling, kan malu-maluin! Yang tergolong 'nggak mau' lainnya, Aguma dan Dunamis, terpaksa datang karena mereka nggak mau gaji mereka dipotong.

**Pos Blader Tata Surya**

"Hoahmm, aku ngantuk, nih! Mendingan aku di rumah aja kalau begini!" kata Yuki.

"Malas amat sih, Prajurit Merkurius. Ini cuma pekerjaan tersisa buat kita, udah jadi pegawai swasta nggak bisa, kepala stasiun gak bisa, buka restoran pun nggak bisa!" kata Dunamis.

"Kan gara-gara kamu pengetahuannya sebatas fate of god doang, tuh!" kata King. Suaranya terdengar menyindir.

"Yeee, apa kamu bilang! Kamu waktu dites pekerjaan lalu aja telmi!" kata Dunamis.

Yang lainnya tertawa meskipun mereka mengantuk.

**Pos Blader 4 Musim**

"Ginga, aku ngantuk, nih!" kata Chris.

"Kamu kerjanya ngegame melulu, sih." kata Kenta ngasal.

"Apa katamu! Aku kan mesti jadi supir mobil container dulu! Aku nggak bisa tidur siang!" kata Chris.

"Kamu jadi supir mobil container? Terus kenapa kamu ngelamar kerja jadi petugas siskamling?" tanya Ginga.

"Supir mobil container gajinya kecil! Makanya aku jadi petugas siskamling aja!" kata Chris.

"Gajinya berapa?" tanya Kenta menahan tawa.

"Tiga puluh ribu!" jawab Chris kesal.

"Oahm, aku ngantuk, nih. Chris, ambilin kopi sekarung, ya." kata Ginga.

"Iya, iya deh!" kata Chris sambil melangkah pergi.

**Pos Blader Tata Surya**

"Aduh, dari tadi nggak ada maling juga… ngantuk nih!" kata Dunamis.

"Eh, apaan tuh!" Yuki menunjuk sesosok bayangan lagi megang karung.l

"Maling tuh! Seraaaang!" seru King.

Yang lainnya bangkit, bawa pentungan.

Chris yang membawa sekarung kopi setengah buru-buru, mendengar teriakan 'maling!' dan menoleh. Ada sekumpulan warga mengejar dia!

"Woi, maling! Jangan lari loe!" seru Titi.

"Hah? Maling? AAAAA!" Chris berteriak.

**BAG BUG BAG BUG SOCK BAK BUK BAK BUK!**

"Aduuuh..." kata Chris. Yang nggebukin terkejut.

"Chris-san?! Kamu ngapain?!" tanya Yuki.

"Aku kok digebukin, sih?! Tahu sakit begini!" kata Chris.

"Rupanya kau mau ngambil kopi, huh, sial!" Aguma mendengus.

"Balik, yuk!" kata Dunamis kesal.

**Rumah Kyoya**

"Kenapa sampahku numpuk begini, sih? Halah, baiklah akan kubuang!" kata Kyoya yang memakai jaket, soalnya dingin. Ia memasukkan semua sampahnya ke dalam karung.

Kyoya mulai berjalan. Ia melewati pos Blader Tata Surya dan pos Blader 4 Musim di waktu yang sama.

"Hah, apaan tuh? Maling! Kejar!" kata Ginga.

"Woi, woi! Maling! Jangan kabur! Dasar maling!" kata yang lainnya.

"Hah? WAAAA!" seru Kyoya autis.

**BAG BUG BAG BUG DUAK BAK DUAG!**

"Aduuuh..." Kyoya meringis.

"Hah, Kyoya! Kamu ngapain, sih? Pake bawa-bawa karung segala!" kata Ginga _facepalm_.

"Aku mau buang sampah, tahu! Sampahnya jadi berantakan lagi gara-gara kalian, tahu!" kata Kyoya kesal.

"Lagian kurang kerjaan amat, sih! Pake jaket segala! Jadinya kelihatan kayak maling kan!" kata Dunamis.

"Iya nih!" kata Aguma.

"Udahlah! Kalian beresin aja nih sampah!" kata Kyoya.

Akhirnya mereka jadi tukang nyapu selama 4 menit di situ (Lah?)

Setelah beresin sampah, Kyoya memutuskan besok mau ikut siskamling, biar nanti nggak digebukin lagi.

"King, ini gara-gara kamu nawarin kita pekerjaan ginian! Emang kita berapa kali siskamling-an sih?" tanya Aguma.

"Emmm, 5 hari seminggu." kata King. Yang lainnya diam tapi kemudian...

"APAAAAA?!" semuanya syok.

Dan hari-hari siskamling penangkapan maling mereka baru saja dimulai...

**Yoooo, semuanya! Gimana chapter 1-nya? Kritikan boleh, tapi jangan ngasih flame ya... Ingat buat pembaca anonymous user: jangan nekat nge-review di sini! Kalian udah baca review warning, kan? Sampai di sini dulu, assalamu'alaikum!**


	2. Siskamling 2

**MartialArtMaster20: Konbawa minna-san! Saya kembali lagi dengan Chapter 2 cerita baru saya niih… Kalau garing ceritanya silakan disertakan dalam review anda, ya… Ingat jangan ngeflame, kawan-kawan!**

Itu adalah malam ketiga siskamling mereka. Saat itu, hanya Kenta dan Titi yang datang. "Yang lainnya pada kemane, sih?" tanya Kenta.

"Pada molor!" kata Titi yang cemberut.

"Udahlah. Ayo kita siskamling-an!" kata Kenta.

Saat itu, malam yang sepi. Mereka tidak melihat ada tanda-tanda maling.

"Gini ya repotnya jadi petugas siskamling? Nggak ada tanda-tanda maling dari tadi! Dingin lagi!" kata Titi.

"Payah kamu Ti, baru begini aja udah kedinginan. Kamu kan pakai jaket!" kata Kenta.

Saat mereka melewati kuburan, bulu kuduk mereka meremang. Kuburan itu sudah sangat tua. Sudah dibangun sejak jaman Belanda. Serdadu Belanda banyak yang dikubur di situ.

"Kenta, kita balik aja, yuk… takut nih! Gimana kalau ada hantu?" tanya Titi.

"Alaah, udah lanjutin aja! Lagian seluruh kampong belum kita telusuri!" kata Kenta.

Belum setengah jalan mereka menelusuri kuburan, Titi melihat sebuah sosok berkelabat di antara batu nisan. "Kenta, apaan tuh?" Titi menunjuk ke arah sosok itu.

"Apaan sih, penakut amat!" kata Kenta sambil mengarahkan senternya ke arah sosok itu. Tidak ada apa-apa di sana.

"Orang nggak ada apa-apa kok." kata Kenta ketika mendengar sebuah suara bergeremesak. Kenta mengarahkan senternya ke suara itu dan… ada sosok putih-putih dan wajahnya seperti dimasker, dan kain di kepalanya diikat. Tidak asing kalau sosok itu adalah…

"POOOOOCCCOOOOOONG!" Kenta dan Titi teriak-teriak gaje. Mereka langsung lari-lari nggak jelas. Titi lari-lari kayak orang gila, Kenta jerit-jerit kayak cewek.

Di tempat lain, Dunamis baru saja akan berangkat siskamling-an ketika ia melihat dua sosok kecil di balik kegelapan. "Apaan tuh? Kenta, Prajurit Venus? Apa itu kalian?" Dunamis bertanya. Bukannya dijawab, Kenta dan Titi masih terus berlari sampai mereka menabrak Dunamis.

**_BRAKKK!_**

"Sakit, tahu! Ada apa, sih?" tanya sang Blader Jupiter kesakitan.

"A-ada pocong…" kata Titi yang masih merasa pusing.

"Prajurit Venus, kamu ini ada-ada aja, deh! Sekarang zaman internet, mana ada pocong? Kita harus berpikir rasional!" kata Dunamis sok dewasa. Padahal ia penasaran dan agak takut juga kalau ada pocong.

"Dee, kamu nggak percaya aja. Beneran! Aku lihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!" kata Titi.

"Ada apa, sih?" tanya King yang baru saja akan berangkat siskamling.

"King, ada pocong di kuburan sana…" kata Kenta.

"Pocong? Kamu jangan bikin takut, deh! Mana ada pocong di zaman modern kayak begini?" tanya King.

"Kamu lihat saja di kuburan sana, tuh!" kata Kenta.

"Prajurit Mars, ayo kita lihat sendiri!" ajak Dunamis yang merasa penasaran.

Demikianlah keduanya berjalan menuju kuburan.

Saat memasuki kuburan, keduanya mulai merasa takut. "Dunamis, kita pulang saja, yuk! Takut ada di sini!" kata King yang bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Alah, penakut amat sih. Ayo kita masuk ke kuburan ini!" kata Dunamis. Padahal ia sendiri juga takut masuk ke kuburan. Tapi dia tidak mau ketakutannya ketahuan. Jaga gengsi.

Begitu memasuki kuburan lebih jauh, Dunamis menyalakan senter. Tidak ada tanda-tanda pocong di sana.

"Nggak ada apa-apa di sini, ya?" tanya Dunamis. King menghela nafas lega.

**_SRAKKK!_**

'Indra Keenam' Dunamis menangkap sesuatu. Diarahkannya senter kearah sumber suara tersebut. Dan penyebab suara tersebut adalah…

"POCOOOOOOONG!" King dan Dunamis teriak-teriak gaje. Mereka melangkah keluar dari kuburan, tapi mereka melihat sosok yang lebih mengerikan setelah mereka keluar dari kuburan, dan itu adalah…

"KUNTILANAAAAAAK!" Lagi-lagi, King dan Dunamis teriak-teriak gaje. King cepat-cepat lari dari kuntilanak itu. Dunamis juga cepat-cepat lari, tapi sayang dia tertangkap.

"Prajurit Mars, tolongin!" kata Dunamis, merasakan ketakutan yang amat sangat.

Dan… apa yang terjadi? Bau pesing pun menyebar. King yang sudah jauh, bahkan masih bisa menciumnya. Bahkan kuntilanak itu menutup hidung. Rupanya Dunamis pipis di celana!

"Uuugh.. Bau!" kata King yang merasa mual.

Dunamis memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk kabur. Ia melepaskan diri dari kuntilanak itu.

Dan demikianlah malam ketiga siskamling itu...

Keesokan harinya, Blader Legenda ketemuan. "Gawat, aku lupa siskamling-an, nih!" kata Ginga.

"Iya, aku juga!" kata Kyoya, Aguma, Chris, dan Yuki.

"Oh, iya... beberapa rumah di sini kemalingan, nih. Kenapa, ya?" tanya Ginga.

"Hai, Ginga..." kata Kenta yang masih kepikiran soal hantu di kuburan.

"Ada apa, Kenta? Kok wajahmu pucat begitu?" tanya Kyoya.

"Aku, Titi, King ama Dunamis lihat pocong..." kata Kenta.

"Pocong? Di mana?" tanya Chris.

"Di kuburan belanda situ!" kata Titi.

"Nggak cuma pocong, kami juga lihat kuntilanak..." kata Dunamis yang trauma gara-gara hampir jadi korban kuntilanak.

"Haaa?" tanya Aguma.

"Serius! Dunamis ketangkap sama itu kuntilanak!" kata King.

"UAPAAAA?!" seru semuanya kaget.

"Untung ia bisa kabur dengan pipis di celana. Kalau nggak sudah jadi kuntilanak juga tuh! Meskipun larinya dengan cara yang agak kotor... Perutku sampai mual!" kata King yang kepalanya dijitak Dunamis.

"Jangan dibilangin dong! Malu nih!" kata Dunamis yang merasa gemas dengan kawan-rivalnya itu.

"Serius? Ya udah, nanti malam kita siskamling sambil berburu hantu!" kata Ginga.

"APAAAAA?!" semuanya kaget dengan ide gila Ginga itu.

"Kau gila, ya?! Mau kencing di celana kayak Dunamis?" tanya Kyoya yang saat itu digampar orangnya.

"Kalau takut terus, misteri ini nggak bakalan selesai! Kita mesti musnahkan penggangu warga!" kata Ginga.

"Iya, betul! Akan kucabik-cabik kain pocongnya nanti!" kata Aguma sok berani.

"Kalau soal kuntilanak, akan kugebukin dia sampai remuk!" kata Chris sok jago.

Yang lainnya tertawa mendengar guyonan kedua sahabat akrab itu.

"Oke, kita berangkat malam ini!" kata Ginga.

Yang lainnya mengangguk pasrah.

Malamnya, Ginga sudah siap. Yang lainnya juga sudah siap untuk membasmi pocong dan kuntilanak tersebut.

Ginga cs melangkah masuk ke dalam kuburan.

"Mana, Kenta?" tanya Ginga.

"Di sekitar semak belukar itu." kata Kenta.

Ginga mengarahkan senternya ke arah semak belukar itu dan mereka menemukan sosok putih-putih bawa karung.

"POCONGNYA ADA DI SITU!" teriak Yuki.

Sebagian besar Blader Legendaris (Kenta, Titi, Dunamis, King, Chris) langsung lari ketakutan. Namun sebagian lain yang berani (Kyoya, Yuki, Aguma, Ginga) tidak tinggal diam. Aguma memakan ubi dan mengentuti pocong itu. Pocong itu langsung kebauan.

Ginga, Kyoya dan Yuki memukuli pocong itu. Yang lain mulai berani. Dan akhirnya Kenta, Titi, Dunamis, King dan Chris ikut memukuli pocong itu dan merobek kain pocongnya.

Dn sosoknya adalah... berandal Kampung Beyblade, Ryuga. "RYUGA?" semuanya kaget.

"Sialan kalian, akhirnya ketahuan juga." kata Ryuga yang babak belur habis ditaboki.

"Sialan kau! Kukiran hantu pocong beneran, ternyata cuma berandalan Kampung Beyblade!" kata King kesal.

"Isi karungnya apa, ya?" tanya Ginga yang membuka karung itu. Rupanya isinya perhiasan, emas, uang, lukisan dan vas.

"Ternyata kamu biang pencurian barang-barang itu, dasar raja naga dodol!" kata Chris.

"Apaan tuh?" tanya Titi yang menunjuk sosok di kegelapan, bawa karung.

"Maling lagi tuh! Tangkap!" seru Yuki.

Dan semua Blader Legendaris kecuali Aguma yang jagain Ryuga, menangkap sosok itu yang ternyata kuntilanak yang King dan Dunamis lihat.

Setelah memukuli kuntilanak itu, mereka melepas wig kuntilanak itu, dan ternyata itu Akman, teman Ryuga yang merupakan penduduk asli Kampung Beyblade itu.

"AKMAN?!" semuanya kaget. Dunamis membuka karung yang dipegang Akman dan ternyata isinya adalah barang-barang berupa emas, perhiasan, uang, lukisan, vas, tas, dompet dan TV 14 inci.

"Dasar, nggak kapok-kapok juga jadi berandalan!" kata King.

"Ryuga, cabut yuk!" kata Akman gugup.

Keduanya menghilang di kegelapan.

"Huh, kukira hantu beneran. Ngapain aku repot-repot pipis di celana?" tanya Dunamis yang kesal.

"Itu karena kamu penakut! Bijaksana tapi penakut!" kata King sambil meledek.

"Haha, sudahlah. Yang pasti hantunya sudah tertangkap!" kata Ginga.

Dan begitulah malam keempat di masa siskamling mereka...

**FIN**

**(A/N: Bagaimana chapter ini? Bagus? Nggak lah, pastinya garing. Tapi jangan ngasih flame dan tetap nikmati, ya!)**


End file.
